


Zu welchem Preis

by eurydike



Series: Übersetzungen von forcryinoutlouds Merlin-Geschichten [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sieht zu, wie Merlin sich im Zimmer umher bewegt und die Unordnung beseitigt, die Arthur am zweiten Tag, den Merlin vermisst worden war, angerichtet hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zu welchem Preis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At What Cost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572625) by [f0rcryin0utl0ud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud). 



> **Kommentar der Autorin:** Hier geht’s um die achte Folge der fünften Staffel, die mich sehr traurig gestimmt hat, was auch auf diese Geschichte abgefärbt hat. Kein Happy End. :-(

Arthur sieht zu, wie Merlin sich im Zimmer umher bewegt und die Unordnung beseitigt, die Arthur am zweiten Tag, den Merlin vermisst worden war, angerichtet hat. Merlin humpelt immer noch und Arthur weiß mit Sicherheit, dass der Vorwand, den Merlin dafür vorgebracht hat, totaler Schwachsinn ist. Genauso wie der Gedanke daran, dass Merlin zwei Tage lang verschwunden ist, um sich mit einem Mädchen zu treffen. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Merlin völlig erbärmlich aussieht (und wenn er ein Rendezvous mit einem Mädchen gehabt hätte, hätte ihn das doch gewiss aufgeheitert), wusste Arthur nur zu gut, dass Merlin niemals einfach ohne guten Grund verschwinden würde (und Arthur erachtet irgendein dahergelaufenes Mädchen nicht als guten Grund).

„Nun, sagst du mir, was vorgefallen ist?“, will Arthur wissen und lehnt sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Bettpfosten.

Merlin wirft ihm einen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder dem Haufen von Kleidungsstücken zuwendet, welche Arthur durch das Zimmer geworfen hatte. Er schnüffelt verstimmt, als er saubere und schmutzige Kleider durcheinander vorfindet, und Arthur stellt sich vor, dass er es vorziehen wird, alle noch einmal zu waschen, statt zu versuchen herauszufinden, welche sauber sind. Einen Moment lang bereut Arthur sein kindisches Verhalten, aber dann erinnert er sich, dass Merlin einfach ohne ein Wort verschwunden ist, und sofort sind seine Schuldgefühle wieder weg, übermannt von der Frustration, die Merlins Geheimnisse bei ihm auslösen.

„Ich habe es Euch schon gesagt“, erwidert Merlin und Arthur hört, wie leblos seine Stimmt klingt. Er vermisst die Zeit, als Merlin gelacht, ihn geneckt und vor Empörung über Arthurs Beleidigungen gequietscht hat. Jetzt jedoch wirkt es, als wünschte sich Merlin, irgendwo anders zu sein, und das verursacht einen dumpfen Schmerz in Arthurs Brust.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht abgehauen bist, um dich mit einem Mädchen zu treffen“, hakt Arthur nach.

„Natürlich nicht“, schnaubt Merlin. „Wer würde sich denn schon für mich interessieren?“

Der Schmerz in Arthurs Brust wird stärker, denn es klingt so, als würde Merlin das, Sarkasmus beiseite, wirklich glauben. „Nein“, sagt Arthur langsam, stößt sich vom Bettpfosten ab und geht auf seinen Freund zu, „ich glaube eher, dass du mir sowas nicht verschweigen würdest, wenn es denn zuträfe.“ Zumindest hofft er, dass es so wäre, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass Merlin viele Geheimnisse hat, dass es vieles gibt, was er Arthur und allen anderen verschweigt. Und Arthur vermutet, dass dies teilweise oder vielleicht sogar ganz der Grund dafür ist, dass der Merlin, der ihm so ans Herz gewachsen ist, verschwunden ist und einem anderen Platz gemacht hat, der nach Einsamkeit und Qual regelrecht schreit. 

„Es spielt keine Rolle“, murmelt Merlin und stopft alle Kleidungsstücke in den Wäschekorb, der in die Wäscherei gebracht werden muss, genau wie Arthur es vorhergesehen hat. 

„Merlin“, sagt Arthur und streckt die Hand aus, um Merlin am Unterarm zu drücken. „Warum willst du es mir nicht sagen?“

Merlin schließt die Augen und Arthur sieht zu, wie seine Kiefermuskeln zucken, als er die Zähne zusammenbeißt. Merlin holt tief Luft, neigt den Kopf und Arthur, der vermutet, dass Merlin ihm eine weitere Lüge auftischen wird, würde am liebsten seufzen. Merlin lässt seine Schultern sinken und wendet sich mit im Feuerschein glänzenden Augen Arthur zu. „Ihr würdet mir sowieso nicht glauben, selbst wenn ich die Wahrheit sagte, Arthur“, sagt er leise. Er zieht seinen Arm aus Arthurs Griff und hebt den Korb. Arthur wird klar, dass das alles ist, was Merlin sagen wird.

„Wie willst du das wissen, wenn du es mir nicht sagst?“, fragt er und hält Merlin bei der Tür auf.

Merlin steht mit dem Rücken zu Arthur und vor Anspannung zitternden Schultern aufrecht da. „Was wäre, wenn ich Euch sagte, dass Gwen gelogen hat?“, fragt Merlin leise, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich würde es nicht lügen nennen“, verteidigt Arthur Gwen. „Sie hat nur versucht, dich zu decken.“

„Gewiss“, murrt Merlin. „Gute Nacht, Arthur.“

„Warte!“ Arthur stürmt auf ihn zu, reißt Merlin herum und drückt ihn mit einer Hand gegen die Tür. „Du kannst nicht einfach so etwas sagen und dann gehen.“ Er funkelt Merlin an und drückt ihn etwas fester vor die Brust. „Erklär's mir.“

Merlin schließt die Augen, pocht mit seinem Kopf einmal, zweimal gegen die Tür, öffnet die Augen wieder und fängt Arthurs verwirrten Blick auf. „Sie ist Eure Frau“, sagt Merlin mit matter Stimme.

„Ja, vielen Dank, Merlin“, blafft Arthur. „Das war mir entgangen.“

„Ich bin nur ein Diener“, fährt Merlin fort, als hätte Arthur nichts gesagt. „Mein Wort hat neben dem der Königin keine Bedeutung.“

Arthur runzelt die Stirn. „Was?“

„Was wäre“, fragt Merlin plötzlich und stellt sich so hin, dass er die Brust fester an Arthurs Hand drücken kann, „wenn ich Euch sagte, dass sie versucht hat, Euch zu töten?“

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich“, faucht Arthur.

„Was wäre, wenn ich Euch sagte, dass sie gemeinsame Sache mit Morgana macht?“ Merlin bleibt hartnäckig.

„Das reicht“, blafft Arthur. „Du bewegst dich auf dünnem Eis und nah am Hochverrat, Merlin.“

Merlin lächelt zynisch. „Seht Ihr?“, flüstert er traurig und sieht Arthur enttäuscht an. Er entzieht sich Arthur und dreht sich wieder zur Tür.

„Was, soll ich etwa glauben, dass sich Guinevere auf einmal gegen mich gewandt hat?“, will Arthur wissen, als Merlin die Hand um den Türgriff legt.

„Ihr sollt gar nichts glauben, Arthur“, sagt Merlin müde.

„Verdammt, Merlin“, brüllt Arthur, packt Merlin erneut und schüttelt ihn dieses Mal, „das ergibt keinen Sinn!“

Merlin schließt die Augen und lässt zu, dass Arthur ihn frustriert schüttelt. Er sieht so niedergeschlagen, so unMerlinhaft aus, dass Arthur von Merlins Armen ablässt, um ihm die Hände auf die Wangen zu legen, worauf Merlin erschrocken die Augen wieder aufschlägt. „Arthur“, sagt Merlin heiser und Arthur spürt, wie Merlin ihm entgleitet. Er hat das schon sehr lange gespürt, aber nicht wahrhaben wollen. Aber jetzt sieht er es, sieht, wie das Licht in Merlins Augen erlöscht.

„[style type="italic"]Sprich mit mir[/style]“, fleht er. Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich verspreche dir“, sagt Arthur grimmig, „dass ich dir zuhören werde.“

Merlin unterdrückt ein Lachen. Seine Augen sind wieder feucht, er atmet zitternd, lässt den Wäschekorb mit einem dumpfen Schlag zu Boden fallen und weicht von Arthur ab. „Sie _versucht_ , Euch zu töten“, sagt Merlin heiser, „sie hat es schon einmal versucht und es beinahe geschafft. Sie _ist_ mit Morgana im Bunde.“ Merlin blinzelt die Tränen weg und schlingt die Arme um sich selbst. „Aber sie ist nicht bei Sinnen“, sagt er monoton. „Morgana hat sie mit einem Fluch belegt.“

Arthur macht den Mund auf und schließt ihn gleich wieder. Sein Instinkt sagt ihm, er solle die Vorwürfe als unhaltbar abtun. Guinevere würde ihm nie schaden wollen. Aber er sieht, dass Merlin sich verhält, als habe er Arthurs Zorn und Zweifel erwartet. Arthur wendet sich ab und denkt darüber nach, wie Gwen sich verhalten hat, seit sie sie gerettet haben. Denkt an all die Dinge, die ihm seit ihrer Rückkehr seltsam vorgekommen sind, die er aber in Anbetracht ihrer Trauer um ihren Bruder beiseitegeschoben hat.

Dann fragt sich Arthur, was es bedeuten würde, wenn Merlin recht hätte. Er dreht sich schnell mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu Merlin um. „Was ist mit dir passiert?“, fragt er mit fester Stimme. „Wo warst du die letzten zwei Tage?“

Merlin richtet mit überraschend zornigem Gesicht den Blick zum Fenster. „Morgana“, faucht er. „Sie hat mich vergiftet und zum Sterben liegen lassen.“

Arthur schluckt, als Merlins gewichtige Worte ihn treffen. Merlin hätte sterben können und Arthur hätte nie erfahren, was vorgefallen ist. Bei diesem Gedanken schnürt ihm das unbenannte Gefühl, das er die letzten zehn Jahre lang zu ignorieren versucht hat, die Kehle zu. „Du bist nicht gestorben“, krächzt er und kann sich gerade so zurückhalten, Merlin zu packen, ihn in seine Arme zu schließen und nie mehr loszulassen.

Merlin sieht ihn an. „Ich hatte Hilfe“, sagt er nur.

„Also, Gwen...“, fängt er an, immer noch unsicher, ob er es glauben kann.

Merlin nickt steif. „Sie weiß, dass ich Bescheid weiß“, sagt er fest.

Arthur wird schlecht. Er weiß, dass Gwen Merlin nie etwas antun würde. Sie würde sowieso nie jemandem etwas tun. Eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf erinnert ihn daran, dass sie die einzige im Raum war, als Arthur vergiftet wurde, dass sie diejenige war, die darauf bestanden hatte, dass Arthur nicht mit Tyr sprechen würde, bevor dieser umgebracht wurde. So vieles ergab jetzt schrecklichen Sinn.

„Wie kann man diesen Fluch brechen?“, fragt Arthur. Sie kennen niemanden, der so stark ist wie Morgana. Wie sollten sie einen ihrer Flüche brechen können?

Der Stoff von Merlins Tunika zieht sich eng über dessen Schultern, als er die Arme noch fester um sich schlingt. „Magie ist die einzige Möglichkeit, diesen Fluch zu brechen“, sagt Merlin leise.

Arthur fährt sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „In Camelot gibt es keine Zauberer“, blafft Arthur. „Und selbst wenn es welche gäbe, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie uns helfen würden. _Mir_ helfen würden“, berichtigt er, denn er weiß, dass er, selbst wenn er dem Königreich viel Gutes gebracht hat, doch nichts an den Gesetzten geändert hat, die Zauberer als Kriminelle behandeln.

„Und wenn es welche gäbe?“, fragt Merlin. „Würdet Ihr sie nur dazu benutzen, Gwen zu retten, und sie dann töten oder aus Camelot vertreiben lassen?“

Arthur zuckt zusammen, als hätte Merlin ihn geschlagen. Er fragt sich, wie lange ihre Freundschaft schon so im Argen liegt, dass Merlin meint, er würde so etwas tun. „Selbstverständlich nicht“, zischt Arthur.

Merlin kneift fest die Augen zusammen. Er sieht aus, als wäre er krank, und Arthur tritt näher auf ihn zu, um ihn aufzufangen, sollte er zusammenbrechen. „Es gibt da etwas, was ich Euch sagen muss“, sagt Merlin durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Arthur denkt, dass Merlin vielleicht jemanden kennt, der der Zauberei mächtig ist, vielleicht sogar Gaius (Arthur ist nicht völlig blind, er weiß, dass Gaius ein bisschen gezaubert hat, bevor sein Vater die Zauberei verboten hat). Als Merlin aber die Augen öffnet, zieht Arthur erschrocken die Luft ein. Wo einmal strahlendes Blau war, ist jetzt nur noch feuriges Gold.

„Merlin“, flüstert Arthur, unfähig, nicht vor Angst einen Schritt zurück zu gehen. Er sieht den Schmerz, der über Merlins Gesicht zieht, und plötzlich ist das Gold wieder weg und Merlin starrt ihn an. Nur Merlin. Er bringt es nicht über sich, etwas zu sagen, und sieht zu, wie Merlin nickt, zum Wäschekorb hinüber geht und ihn hochhebt und dann die Tür öffnet.

Er wirft Arthur einen Blick zu, die Augen leblos und ohne Glanz. „Ich werde Morganas Fluch brechen“, verspricht Merlin mit fester Stimme. „Ich werde Gwen retten.“ Arthur weiß, das entspricht der Wahrheit.

Arthur öffnet wieder den Mund, er will die Worte finden, die diesen Ausdruck von Merlins Gesicht vertreiben. Da ist so viel Schmerz – Kummer und Verlust, Angst und Sehnsucht. „Merlin“, sagt Arthur verzweifelt, doch Merlin schüttelt nur den Kopf, geht hinaus und schließt die Tür leise hinter sich.

Arthurs Beine geben nach, er fällt auf die Knie und drückt sich die Hand an die Brust. Er fühlt sich, als habe ihm jemand einen Dolchstoß versetzt und es sei ihm nicht möglich, die Blutung zu stillen. Er ringt nach Luft, sein Hals ist wie zugeschnürt und Tränen laufen ihm über die Wangen. Ja, Merlin wird Gwen retten, Arthur weiß das. Aber er muss das Schluchzen unterdrücken, das in ihm aufsteigt, als ihm schmerzhaft klar wird, dass er Merlin schon verloren hat.


End file.
